Tierna edad en flor
by Temari Rock Nara
Summary: historia extraña mmm no se ke mas poner bueno shikatema pronto tendra lemmon pesimo sumario asi ke entra y lee!
1. Chapter 1

Nota: creo que ayer se me olvido poner esto

**Para mi desgracia los personajes no son mios, si lo fueran seria millonaria**

**Esta fue una idea que me llego tras leer el fanfic de Rose Hatake Nara de la cual me declaro fan y + de su fic 'un tiempo para nosotros' **

**Capitulo 1 **

**Ilusión vs Accion**

**-No hay problema alguno, lo entiendo.-Lo que realmente Temari no entendía era porque le estaba permitiendo apretarla contra él.  
No tuvo tiempo de pensar más. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir cuando él se apoderó de sus labios en una danza seductora de caricias. Ella no se lo creía. Los labios de él acariciaban los de ella y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa incalculable sensación.  
-Ah………  
-Grandioso…………-lo escuchó decir. Shikamaru había aprovechado su suspiro para arremeter con su lengua al interior de su boca, llenándola por completo.  
Cuando se separó de ella, Temari abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban con asombro.**

**-Que me has hecho, Shikamaru  
-Lo siento-contestó Shikamaru con la barítona susurrante-Tu novio………. tú……… yo….. Lo siento….  
Shikamaru volvió a besarla de una manera tan inesperada que Temari sintió que el techo se movía debajo de ella. Ella se tensó durante unos segundos pensando en que engañaba a su novio, pero a medida que Shikamaru fue profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más apasionado, exhaló profundamente y fundió su lengua con la de él, totalmente rendida. Ella le agarró con fuerza la cintura y deslizó las manos para colocárselas sobre su espalda. Tumbados así como estaban, la vital masculinidad de él rozaba con malicia su sexualidad. Temari comenzó a acariciar de manera compulsiva la espalda del shinobi y respirar entrecortadamente en su boca.**

**Shikamaru se despego lentamente de Temari con la pesadez que lo caracterizaba, se volteo de tal forma de darle la espalda**

**-****Perdón, de verdad lo siento, perdóname no era mi intención besarte de esa forma- se intentaba disculpar el shinobi- tu novio pues no se y si se enteran el y tus hermanos… tus hermanos… el kazekage me va a matar…**

**-****Shika-kun pero no pienses eso-dijo Temari mientras las entrecortadas palabras de el le rebotaban contra la cabeza- yo… yo ya no tengo novio y mis hermanos pues la verdad es que soy la mayor y no tienen por que hacerte daño-decia mientras intentaba verle a los ojos a Shikamaru**

**El solo pudo bajar del techo donde se encontraban y gritarle de forma inusual:**

**-Mañana hablamos ¿si?- y salio corriendo con rumbo al centro de Konoha**

**La kunoichi bajo del techo y se dirigió a casa de los Hyuuga donde se estaba hospedando, al llegar vio a Hinata entrenando en el patio no podía creer que una niña tan diferente a ella se pudo convertir en tan poco tiempo en una de sus mejores amigas**

**-Konichipu- saludo alegremente Hinata pero al ver la cara de la Sabaku se preocupo- ¿Temari san que te pasa?**

**Temari no pudo ocultar el mar de ****lágrimas en que se encontraba**

**Tomatasos flores zapes lo que sea pero dejen coments jiji **


	2. Una noche medio extraña

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Una noche bastante rara**

**Hinata la alcanzo corriendo para abrazarla**

**-¿Ya dime que te ocurre? ¿A quien tendré que golpear?-decia la chica intentando que su amiga hablara **

**Temari se secaba las lágrimas con la manga del Yucata y comenzó a contarle a Hyuuga lo que había pasado con el chico lágrimas**

**Shikamaru vagaba por el centro de Konoha en busca de Choují necesitaba decirle a el contarle como se sentía **

**Mientras en la mansión de los Hyuuga**

**-Pero ¿si tu tienes novio y el te ama?- preguntaba Hinata intentando descifrar algo**

**-Tenia, hasta 15 días antes de venir aquí como embajadora de Sunagakure en Konoha peleamos hasta que salio de mi habitación gritando que nunca me amaba, llore como una tonta por el-Temari le detallaba a Hinata con voz entrecortada- días después de eso Gaara me encargo algo y Salí de la mansión para mi desgracia lo encontré con su nueva novia **

**- Entonces ¿Todas las cartas de amor que te llegan quien las escribe?-le cuestionaba Hinata con su voz dulce**

**-Kankurou para su novia yo las reviso y se las regreso con mas ideas-contestaba la kunoichi mientras las lagrimas caían sin control de nuevo**

**-Bueno, ¿pero tu que sientes por Shikamaru?- Hinata acababa de ganarse un nuevo apodo señorita interrogaciones**

**-Para que mentir-Temari suspiro profundamente- me gusta y mucho, lo quiero demasiado no como amigo si no como algo mas, Hinata te lo juro cuando lo rescate de la chica del sonido me comenzó a gustar, la segunda ves al despedirme de el sentí como si mi alma se rompiera en pedazos al dejarlo-siguió contándole a su amiga por un largo rato**

**Shikamaru se encontraba recostado en la mesa bebiendo sake como desesperado, Choují lo conocía demasiado bien sabia que con su amigo no valían las presiones ni las preguntas así que comenzó a comer.**

**-¿Por qué a mi?-preguntaba un ya bebido Shikamaru**

**-Comienza ya-dijo Choují mientras tomaba un gran trozo de carne y se lo ponía en el plato a su amigo-Come algo por favor con lo que has tomado te hará daño**

**-Suenas como mi problemática madre- Shikamaru estaba mas que tomado- todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas**

**-Mmm, ¿pues que paso?-Choují devoraba su comida con una rapidez con los palillos**

**-Ella, la mujer mas problemática que conozco, pues yo la he… basura ¿Por qué a mi?... yo he besado a la kunoichi mas problemática de todo el mundo**

**-¿Nani? ¿Pero a que te refieres con la kunoichi mas problemática?-Chouji lo miraba **

**-Pues a Temari, kuso por que a mi yo no soy lo suficiente hombre para complacer a la diosa de la arena, por algo soy el cobarde numero 1 de Konoha- Shikamaru se expresaba de tal forma que Choují había dejado de comer- Me voy necesito descansar, amigo ¿mañana puedes ir a mi casa para terminar esta platica? Pero sin tu novia, se que somos compañeros de equipo pero esto es asunto de hombres. Se paro de ahí como pudo y salio del restaurante sin rumbo vagando como era su costumbre**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00oo00oo00oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MMM odio a los hobres **

**Inner : jajaja si como no**

**konan,Temari: les presento a la inútil de mi inner ke me estara ayudando en el fic es medio baka pero aun asi la amoooo**

**jejeje me largo comnts reviws o como se escriba!!**


	3. mmm demasiado problematica

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

¿Asi eres normalmente?

**Temari se había desahogado de esa pena que le quebrantaba el alma ambas estaban tomando chocolate en la habitación de Hinata**

**-Pues yo opino que le digas a el chico Nara lo que sientes por el- decia Hinata mientras se veía los dedos tímidamente**

**-Jajaja-la kunoichi estallo en carcajadas- Y tu ¿cuando le dirás a Naruto 'proximo Hokage' Uzumaki lo que sientes por el?**

**Hinata se puso roja como tomate hasta que poco después pudo decir:**

**-Naruto-kun y yo llevamos casi un mes como novios eres la primera a la que le digo**

**-Wow, eso es fantástico ¿pero quien le dijo a quien?- ahora la interesada era Temari **

**-El me lo dijo a mi y fue todo menos romántico- Hinata hacia su clásico juego con los dedos- estábamos en el Ichiraku cenando después de una misión juntos, me tomo de la mano y me dijo que si quería ser su novia, bueno realmente me lo grito, cuando le conteste que si salio de ahí gritando dattebayo!! Y yo tuve que pagar la cuenta**

**Temari se estaba ahogando de la risa al imaginar aquella escena, pero algo las saco de su mundo, había alguien lanzando piedras a la ventana de Hinata**

**-No quiero saber quien es- decia Hinata pensando que seria su amado- Temari creo que debes bajar y hablar con el señor lagrimas**

**-¿Yo? Pero… ahí Hinata…no quiero, no puedo decirle que lo amo no puedo después de lo que acabo de pasar, pero si estoy hecha un desastre-dijo Temari atropelladamente termino de decir esto y bajo corriendo las escaleras, al salir al patio se encontró al ebrio Shikamaru **

**-Pero si ahí estas, mi diosa de la arena-decia Shikamaru intentando estar erguido sostenía un ramo de flores en una mano y dos botellas de sake en la otra-Estas mas hermosa que nunca, por dios.**

**Temari solo lo veía con los ojos llorosos, le dolía verlo así y más por que sabía que era su culpa.**

**-Son para ti mi amor-dijo Shikamaru acercándose a la kunoichi y tomando la por la cintura**

**Ella sentía su aliento con olor a sake pero era el, el chico que amaba tan guapo, tan sexy, tan flojo y tan borracho; estaban tan cerca. Ella solo sentía los brazos del shinobi sobre su espalda baja, el sentía simplemente el suave olor del cabello de su problemática. No pudieron evitarlo y volvieron a besarse con la pasión de la primera vez hasta que:**

**-Hinata amor ¿Dónde estas?- Naruto acababa de llegar, al ver la comprometedora imagen solo pudo exclamar-¡¡Dattebayo!! Ahí que celebrarlo será noche de chicos-y se llevo a Shikamaru de ahí dejando a Temari con las flores en el suelo al igual que el sake**


End file.
